Technical Field
This disclosure relates to precision metrology, and more particularly to devices of a metrology personal area network configured to display measurement values from dimensional metrology measurement devices.
Description of the Related Art
Various manufacturing devices such as milling machines or lathes are equipped with linear scales or other dimensional metrology measurement devices for measuring a position of a machine tool or a workpiece. For example, Mitutoyo model AT116 or AT715 linear scales may be configured to detect an absolute position using inductive sensing and output a signal indicative of the absolute position. Such linear scales may be configured to communicate position measurements through a digital read out (DRO) system. A typical DRO system may include a digital display to show the measured position. For example, a Mitutoyo KA Counter system may be configured as part of a DRO package to display a position of a linear scale coupled with a milling machine or a lathe.
Various handheld or portable dimensional metrology measurement devices are available such as calipers, micrometers or digital “dial” indicators, which may be configured to output data to external devices, such as a desktop computer. The data may be output through wired systems such as RS-232C communication, or wireless systems utilizing Bluetooth or other wireless communication technology. For example, a caliper such as a Mitutoyo ABS Digimatic Caliper model CD-15CX may use Mitutoyo U-WAVE wireless data communication to communicate with a computer configured with Mitutoyo MeasurLink software. Wireless connectivity may be provided by an external transmitter unit attached to a handheld or portable metrology tool. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,096 and 6,502,057.
In various applications, it may be desirable for a system to have improved capabilities and/or modes for communicating with and displaying measurement values from dimensional metrology measurement devices in order to provide additional convenience, speed and flexibility to an operator (e.g., for performing dimensional verification while manufacturing a workpiece).